


Pacifica

by liminoid



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: F/F, Short, Slight Canon Divergence, peace walker spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 13:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liminoid/pseuds/liminoid
Summary: “You've been making some changes to ZEKE, haven't you?” she presents it as more of a statement than a question.





	Pacifica

Strangelove walks through Motherbase, wanders through the empty platforms and halls and rooms until she spots something unusual. There's a light coming from the sauna rooms, which she follows to find Paz nursing a bottle of the cheap, nasty wine that Miller had brought in, in nothing but her underwear and a pair of wellies. The sauna isn't even on.

Though there was something she had been meaning to speak to Paz about, anyway. So Strangelove sits next to her and smiles.

“You've been making some changes to ZEKE, haven't you?” she presents it as more of a statement than a question.

“Well, shit!”

Strangelove scoffs, half surprised at Paz's reaction, half expecting it.

“It's all right. I don't really care either way.”

“You don't?” Paz replies, tilting her head and squinting her eyes.

“No. I mean, if anything I'm impressed. A human pilot, eh?”

“Yes.”

“Which completely defeats the purpose of the thing.”

“...Yes.”

“Very amusing, I think.”

There's a long pause as Paz rubs her chin and examines the label on the wine bottle very carefully. She eventually looks back up at Strangelove.

“Aren't you mad? You and Dr. Emmerich worked hard on it.”

Strangelove snorts at the mention of Huey.

“I keep back-ups of my work. And the original blueprints still exist.” 

“So, then... are you going to expose my grand betrayal?”

“Why would I? I won't ask any of the finer details...-” she trails off, “- but I will ask this. Will I be safe?”

Paz frowns and chews her bottom lip.

“I don't know.”

“I see.”

Silence again.

“Then what about you? Will you be safe?”

Paz throws her head back and howls with laughter, startling Strangelove.

“Will I be safe! Very funny, Doctor!” she stops to wipe tears from her eyes. Strangelove is unsure whether they are only from the laughter. 

“Look, I couldn't tell you about safety if it was staring me right in the face. Do you know what that's like, Doctor?”

Strangelove doesn't respond, and feels herself missing her sunglasses.

“I mean, I'm sure your life hasn't been a blast, but... God! Every single day, I live in fear. Is today the day I'm found out? Is today the day Cipher decides he doesn't need me any more?” – she points her fingers to her temple and performs a theatrical gunshot to the head to emphasise her point – “Who knows? Let me tell you, Doctor, it is not a fun time.”

“Paz... I-”

“Pacifica.” – she interrupts Strangelove – “My name isn't Paz. It is a funny joke though, don't you think? Peace!”

Throwing up two fingers into a 'V' next to her face, she contorts it into a horrifying grin and scrunches her eyes up. 

“Peace my god-damn ass.” 

Her expression changes to a deep scowl while Strangelove hides a smile and a silent laugh behind her hand.

“You know, Miller is in on this too, by the way. He has Big Boss wrapped around his little finger and he doesn't even know it.”

“Really?”

Pacifica nods. 

“Well. It certainly goes a lot deeper than I'd ever imagined it would, doesn't it?”

“A fucking mess is what it is.”

“You have quite the foul mouth, Pacifica.”

“You would too if you had been through the same shit I have.”

Strangelove doesn't ask.

Pacifica takes her hand suddenly, pulls her sideways with more force than could possibly be expected and kisses her.

“I am so sick of pretending to be a child.”

She scowls, staring into the wooden panelling. Strangelove rubs her own mouth, just able to make out the lopsided lipstick mark left on Pacifica.

“I will be doing it tomorrow. I don't know what will happen exactly, but...”

She doesn't bother finishing the sentence. Instead, she kisses Strangelove again.

Once she pulls away, Pacifica lets out a sharp, irritated sigh, and then trudges off. The sound of her boots slapping against the metal floor dissipates, and Strangelove watches another woman disappear into an unexplainable void.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a year ago and it never really went any further than this, but i still liked it enough to publish here. sorry it's so short...


End file.
